


Aizawa is Tired and No One is Subtle

by Itslivybear



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Bee Miraculous, Butterfly Miraculous, Crossover, Dragon Miraculous, Fox Miraculous, Gen, He deserves a nap, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Monkey Miraculous, The rest are there - Freeform, Turtle Miraculous, for fun, i guess, it does have a power, of course, plus the eagle and one I made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itslivybear/pseuds/Itslivybear
Summary: It wasn’t the jewelry that got him.It was the fact that all his students were acting suspicious as hell.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Class 1-A
Comments: 23
Kudos: 204





	Aizawa is Tired and No One is Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> A fusion of Miraculous Ladybug and My Hero Academia, as told through Aizawa's perspective.

It wasn’t the jewelry that got him.

Of course, the jewelry was fairly noticeable, especially on some people. Sato, for example, had a new nose ring. Odd, but it sort of fit for his personality, so Aizawa wasn’t going to judge. Several people had poorly concealed bracelets and necklaces, and Todoroki had - was that a choker? Whatever, he could be going through a rebellious phase, who was he to judge, especially with the boy’s father. Other obvious ones were Bakugo’s new...hair? Comb? And Kaminari’s headband, or even the fact that Aoyama was now sporting a pair of glasses. That didn’t have lenses in them. Whatever, it was probably a fashion trend Aizawa didn’t care about. Asui, at least, had an item that made some sort of sense. Like on her costume, she had goggles on her forehead, ready to be pulled down if needed. In fact, they looked a lot like her goggles.

But no, despite people all deciding to wear miscellaneous jewelry overnight, that wasn’t what got him.

It was the fact that all his students were acting suspicious as hell.

The amount of furtive and worried glances between them when they thought other people weren’t looking were astounding. Even Shinso, usually cool as a cucumber was clenching and unclenching his jaw, fiddling with the bangle now on his wrist. Midoriya had whipped out a notebook and worried his lip for the first few minutes before seemingly coming to a conclusion and putting it away discreetly, keeping his eyes forward aside from occasionally moving his tie a little in nervousness. 

The only people not worried, or at least not outwardly, were Todoroki and Bakugo. Todoroki looked interested at first, but, like Midoriya, had drawn a conclusion as to what was going on (which Aizawa still had to figure out) and had gone back to reading his latest trashy romance novel. Yeah, the teenage rebellion theory held some water. Bakugo, on the other hand, didn’t glance at his classmates so much as once, and still looked as angry and aggressive as ever, no surprises there. Aizawa stared at him for a moment before pointedly glancing at his hair and raising an eyebrow, but the boy didn’t so much as flinch. Hmm.

Perhaps the most out of character, however, was Kouda. The quiet boy looked like he was torn between being incredibly embarrassed and incredibly frustrated. He fidgeted far more than usual, eyes lingering on each exposed piece of jewelry before frustration and hopelessness flashed in his eyes again.

Interesting.

Well, the students weren’t taking initiative, so Aizawa would.

“Would anyone care to explain why you are all acting like you committed a crime?”

Iida jolted in his seat and rushed out, “the jewelry is within regulations, I checked!”

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. “I never said anything about jewelry.”

The boy paled and settled back into his seat, worrying the thumb ring he sported. “Ah, yes, um, well, I can assure you none of us committed crimes. That would be unbefitting of people training to be heroes!”

“On the topic of jewelry,” everyone in class visibly stiffened, “as long as it doesn’t get in the way of your lessons I really don’t care. Like Iida said, it’s not against the rules to wear personal effects.”

The class relaxed slightly and Aizawa mentally narrowed his eyes. They were not being subtle about this at all.

\-----

He walked down the hall to the kitchen, hearing the babble of his students talking in the common room. He had a lot of papers to grade and needed some coffee, sue him.

But then he entered the room and all conversation stilled.

Like that wasn’t suspicious as hell.

Goddammit, this meant lessons on going undercover and how to act, didn’t it. Damn.

He raised an eyebrow and Ashido croaked out “So how about that weather?!”

The other students jumped and turned to her in surprise before realization dawned on their faces. Midoriya was quickest on the draw.

“Yeah, wow, it was really nice out today, huh?”

“I hear it’s gonna storm tonight!”

The conversation slowly restarted and Aizawa continued on his journey to the kitchen, hearing a voice he didn’t recognize immediately (was that Monoma? Self proclaimed hater of 1-A? What was he doing here?), and feeling the physical sigh of relief that swept his students as he left.

Yeah, they would need some lessons on subtlety.

\-----

The next day in class, they were no longer giving each other funny looks. In fact, they seemed more at ease than ever. The jewelry was still present, of course, but they were no longer nervous around their classmates. Good. Probably. That meant they had all figured out what was going on, just like Midoriya and Todoroki had done the day before. Kouda looked in much better spirits as well. Bakugo was still the same, of course, that was never going to change.

Of course, they could just be excited for their hero training today.

He dismissed them to go change into their hero outfits, not mentioning the jewelry at all. They were going to be heroes, they would have the foresight to know what not to take to the battlefield, if it came to it.

They all showed up wearing the jewelry.

Some were carefully concealed or integrated into their costumes, but he wasn’t an underground hero for nothing. He had eyes. Strangely enough, it was almost different. Some of the visible jewelry had changed color. A trick of the light? In addition, everyone whose jewelry changed colors also sported a domino mask; granted, not all were obvious under their costumes, but still. To think that the entire class (he assumed, since he hadn’t been able to spot new jewelry on every single student) had gotten new jewelry and a slight costume change? On top of them all acting suspicious, Aizawa knew something was up, he just wasn’t sure what yet. Perhaps training would reveal.

Still, other than a few cosmetic changes, it didn’t seem like - oh my god is that a sword?

Todoroki had a sword.

Why the fuck did he have a sword.

Some of this classmates were admiring the sword, but Bakugo was busy trying to stab at him with...what the fuck even was that? A needle? A spinning top? Why the fuck did he have that?

The explosive boy huffed, being held back by Kirishima, before tucking the strange yellow object onto his belt. He was one of the few who didn’t look all that different, but he had already had a mask, so Aizawa supposed he could have just hidden it.

Kaminari had a long staff, but Aizawa knew he had been looking at support items for his quirk for a while, so that was fine. He was currently talking to Yaoyorozu and she was offering him tips, it looked like. Hmm, that was probably a good partnership, he would try and pair them for more activities in the future to get him to improve on those skills.

Frankly, more of his class needed weapons training just in case their quirk didn’t work. He wasn’t expecting people like Todoroki or Bakugo to be some of the first to try out weapons (no, he wasn’t counting Bakugo’s grenades, that was just his quirk but small and throwable), but his class had surprised him before.

He divided the class into ten teams of two, like from the battle trials in the beginning of the year, and called forth the first two teams to run the exercise. It was a capture the flag exercise that had the two teams fighting to the center and hopefully bringing the flag back to their base to secure a win.

The first two teams had Todoroki and Ashido against Ojiro and Bakugo.

Already Aizawa wanted to take a nap.

It seemed relatively normal except for the fact that Bakugo and Todoroki were jumping like they had springs in their legs. Sure, they were fit and agile, but this was ridiculous.

At one point, Bakugo even threw his spinning top to reveal it was attached to a wire and used it to launch himself across the battlefield, using his quirk to give himself a boost and change direction.

And then Todoroki turned into water.

Aizawa wanted to scream.

No one else seemed concerned, but he formed from the water in a different part of the map, behind Ojiro to take him out, which worked, seeing as the tailed boy probably wasn’t expecting his classmate to turn into water since that wasn’t his quirk at all.

The battle went on for a while, but eventually the combined forces of Ashido and Todoroki were enough to stave off Bakugo and get the flag safely to their capture zone, securing them the win.

“Todoroki.”

The half and half boy turned to face Aizawa and he noticed his eyes looked different, the iris larger and the pupils slitted.

“You turned into water.”

He nodded, face completely neutral. “I did.”

“And how did you do that?”

“A new application of my quirk, Sensei. Fire and Ice makes water.”

That explained absolutely everything, obviously. But sure, quirks have done weirder things, and there wasn’t a better explanation for it, so that was the explanation he had to go with.

Fine.

The next few matches were pretty textbook up until the second to last one.

Midoriya and Yaoyorozu against Kirishima and Kaminari.

Kirishima had a new addition to his costume that Aizawa had not noticed before - a disk stylized after a turtle shell on his back. A smart choice, he thought to himself, since his costume left him rather exposed and if he wasn’t hardened, an attack from behind could be deadly.

Neither Midoriya nor Yaoyorozu had any new weapons, but Yaoyorozu was quick to make herself a staff, engaging Kaminari in staff combat, pushing him to use the tips she had given him not an hour ago. He seemed much better than a beginner, so he had probably looked into some training.

It wasn’t like he could have magically learned how to use a bo staff or anything.

On a particularly strong push from his opponent, Kaminari did something incredibly foolish.

“It’s time for an UPROAR!”

On that word, he tossed his staff at the girl, hitting her. In the collision, there was a flash of light and a… was that a toy train? It was, apparently. A toy train appeared, probably from the creation quirk. Kaminari picked it and his staff up and then immediately threw the toy train at Midoriya, who was currently engaged in combat with Kirishima.

He sank into the ground a solid three inches.

Midoriya blinked before looking at Kaminari, all combat halted.

“Huh, so that’s what it does.”

“Wait, you didn’t know what it did?!”

“Xuppu was gonna tell me but I said, nah, I want it to surprise me, and boy, I am surprised. What even happened?”

Yaoyorozu sighed. “Uproar makes things malfunction. It seems Midoriya’s super strength has been converted into… super weight.”

Midoriya tried to lift his foot, but struggled, straining with the effort. “How long does this last, again? I can’t move.”

“Well, five minutes? I think?”

Yaoyorozu sighed, twirling her staff and facing her two opponents. “Very well, then I shall try to hold you off for five minutes.”

She put up a good effort, but in the end, two against one was a bit too much for her to handle, and with Kirishima holding her back, Kaminari was quick to secure the flag, ending their battle.

Aizawa really didn’t know what to think.

“Kaminari,” he practically sighed out, “what.”

“Oh!” The boy was bright, smiling, no staff in sight and domino mask gone (had he taken it off?). “Hey there Sensei! I figured out that I can short circuit quirks too!”

That  _ almost _ made sense.

...He was too tired for this.

“Does anyone else have any new quirk abilities I should know about?”

He looked each member of the class in the eye and a few of them flinched. Finally, he looked at Bakugo, as cool as ever.

The student looked his teacher dead in the eyes. “I can paralyze people now. Once, every five minutes.”

Aizawa looked at the boy incredulously, running a hand down his face. “Does this...does this have something to do with the spinning top?”

“Yeah, it lets me paralyze people. Needs five minutes to recharge.”

He nodded, looking away and sucking in a breath. “Ok. Ok. Is that it?”

The rest of them exchanged glances and he watched both Midoriya and Kouda subtly shake their heads at a few.

Like that wasn’t suspicious at all

The next big red flag was seeing  _ Monoma, _ of all people sitting with Yaoyorozu and Midoriya at lunch. Neither of them usually sat together anyway, and with someone who was seen and heard regularly decrying the horrors of 1-A to anyone who was within range? It seemed like a fever dream at best.

And yet, there he was, smiling and laughing with the two of them. Midoriya had a notebook open, a new one by the looks of it, and was detailing something or other to the blond boy, who was nodding along, deep in thought at whatever he was saying.

Aizawa narrowed his eyes. Was that…?

Monoma had on a pendant.

Was this some sort of jewelry based cult? Had his entire class and Monoma fallen victim? God, what about the rest of the school?

He took a quick glance at other students, but no one else had any jewelry, including the rest of class B.

Why. Why was it always his class?

He asked Vlad about Monoma’s new pendant.

“Yeah,” the blood hero grunted, “he said it was a family heirloom.”

Bull.

_ Shit _ .

There was no way his entire damn class had suddenly gotten a hold of “family heirlooms” (though Tokoyami did have a bird claw on a string, so that one might have been something he just had) on the exact same day.

No, something else was going on, but he didn’t know if he really wanted to find out.

When someone’s costume tore in a rescue exercise, he rushed to their side, already pulling out bandages to dress the wound.

“Jirou, show me the-”

He cut himself off. There was no blood.

“I’m fine, Sensei!” She smiled at him. “Just tore the costume!”

He took note of the flute on her back and caught a flash of orange through the tear on her costume. She had changed her headphones to be shaped like cat ears, but a bit longer, to give her more range, and she used them now to find more of the civilian bots, leaving him standing there, suspicious.

It had definitely looked like it would at least cut her a little, if not leave a deep gouge in her leg, hence why he had rushed over so quickly. But she was fine, perfectly so, not a scratch on her, just a tear in her pants leg.

There was an explosion behind him and he whirled around, expecting the worst when he heard Uraraka give a cry of “Deku!”

Midoriya stumbled out of the smoke, yelling, “I’m ok!” and Aizawa almost turned away.

Almost.

A large portion of Midoriya’s costume had been burned away, revealing what looked to be an entirely different costume underneath, and this one was purple.

“Midoriya.”

The boy looked over. “Yes?”

“What. Is that?” He gestured to his entire body.

Midoriya looked down and blanched.

Ah, so he knew it looked sketchy.

“Oh?” He nervously fluttered his hands, “this? This is um, p-part of my costume!”

“...You have, under your costume, an entirely new costume, that also happens to be explosion and fire proof.”

“...It’s a precaution?”

“And it has nothing to do with the butterfly brooch you’re trying to hide under your mouth guard?”

The boy got even paler. “M-maybe?”

At this point, the rest of the class had gathered, drawn in by the noise of the explosion.

“That’s it,” he muttered, “I’ve had enough.”

“Alright,” he was much louder now, getting the attention of the entire class, “I’ve had enough, what the fuck has been going on? There’s no way each and every one of you mutated your quirks the same time this damn jewelry popped up, suddenly you’re all buddy buddy with  _ Monoma _ , who hates class 1-A, and you all have gotten good at agility based things, as well as gotten new weapons, so I’ll ask again,  _ what the fuck has been going on _ ?”

They glanced at each other before Kouda nodded with a sigh. Midoriya stepped forward.

“Have you ever heard of the Miraculous?”

  
  
  


Omake:

Kouda, frustration boiling over: “You all have the subtlety of elephants.”

Bakugo: “You’re the one who gave out the entire Miracle Box plus two extras from god knows where-”

Kouda: “The North and South American boxes.”

Bakugo: “-from god knows where, in  _ one  _ night.”

Kouda: “I saw Shigaraki had the Black Cat and I panicked, ok?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I did have a lot of fun with this one, technically I first started this on December 20th of last year, but only just now finished writing it.
> 
> This is the full list of Miraculous, all choices were carefully considered:  
> 1\. Midoriya - Butterfly - pin  
> 2\. Momo - Ladybug - earrings  
> 3\. Baku - Bee - hair comb  
> 4\. Kiri - Turtle - bracelet  
> 5\. Jirou - Fox - necklace  
> 6\. Mina - Peacock - brooch  
> 7\. Shiggy - Cat - ring  
> 8\. Shouto - Dragon - choker  
> 9\. Shinsou - Snake - bangle  
> 10\. Monoma - Mouse - necklace  
> 11\. Sero - Rabbit - watch  
> 12\. Aoyama - Horse - glasses  
> 13\. Ojiro - Tiger - panjas bracelet (hooks around finger)  
> 14\. Kami - Monkey - headband/crown  
> 15\. Sato - Bull - nose ring  
> 16\. Iida - Rooster - thumb ring  
> 17\. Uraraka - Pig - pearl anklet  
> 18\. Hagakure - Goat - hair clips  
> 19\. Shoji - Dog - collar  
> 20\. Fumi - Eagle* - necklace  
> 21\. Tsu - Frog* - goggles  
> GUARDIAN: Koda
> 
> (The eagle is from the North American box, and is canon, the Frog I made up, it has the power of cycles and is from the South American box)


End file.
